Dom DeLuise
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, United States | death_date = Report: Actor Dom DeLuise Dies At 75 | death_place = Santa Monica, California, United States | other_names = Dom De Luise, Dom DeLuises, Dom Deluise, Captain Chaos | occupation = Actor, comedian, chef, film director, television producer, writer | years_active = 1960–2009 | spouse = Carol Arthur (1965-2009 his death) | website = http://www.domdeluise.com/ }} Dominick "Dom" DeLuise (August 1, 1933 – May 4, 2009) was an American actor, comedian, film director, television producer, chef, and author. He was the husband of actress Carol Arthur from 1965 until his death, and the father of actor, writer, director Peter DeLuise, actor David DeLuise, and actor Michael DeLuise. He had starred in various Universal Animated Studios films, such as All Dogs Go to Heaven and An American Tail. Biography Early life DeLuise was born in Brooklyn, New York, to Italian American parents Vincenza "Jennie" (née DeStefano), a homemaker, and John DeLuise, a civil servant (garbage collector). He was the second born and had an older brother named Nicholas "Nick" DeLuise.Dom Deluise Biography DeLuise graduated from Manhattan's High School of Performing Arts. He later attended Tufts University in Medford, Massachusetts.New York Times Biography Career DeLuise generally appeared in comedic parts, although an early appearance (in the movie Fail-Safe as a nervous enlisted airman) showed a possible broader range. His first acting credit was as a regular performer in the television show The Entertainers in 1964. He gained early notice for his supporting turn in the Doris Day film The Glass Bottom Boat (1966). In his New York Times review, Vincent Canby panned the film but singled out the actor, stating, "The best of the lot, however, is a newcomer, Dom DeLuise, as a portly, bird-brained spy." In the 1970s and 1980s he often co-starred with Burt Reynolds. Together they appeared in the films The Cannonball Run and Cannonball Run II, Smokey and the Bandit II, The End, All Dogs Go to Heaven and The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas. DeLuise was the host of the television show Candid Camera from 1991 to 1992. DeLuise also lent his voice for animated films and was a particular staple of Don Bluth's features, playing major roles in The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail, A Troll in Central Park and All Dogs Go to Heaven along with their respective sequels and spinoff series. He also lent his voice to Fagin in the Walt Disney film Oliver & Company and made guest appearances on several animated TV series. .]] TV producer Greg Garrison hired DeLuise to appear as a specialty act on The Dean Martin Show. DeLuise ran through his "Dominick the Great" routine, a riotous example of a magic act gone wrong, with host Martin as a bemused volunteer from the audience. Dom's catch phrase, with an Italian accent, was "No Applause Please, Save-a to the End." The show went so well that DeLuise was soon a regular on Martin's program, participating in both songs and sketches. Garrison also featured DeLuise in his own hour-long comedy specials for ABC. (Martin was often just off-camera when these were taped, and his distinctive laugh can be heard loud and clear.) DeLuise was probably best known as a regular in Mel Brooks' films. He appeared in The Twelve Chairs, Blazing Saddles, Silent Movie, History of the World, Part I, Spaceballs, and Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Brooks's late wife, actress Anne Bancroft, directed Dom in Fatso (1980).Horror at the Oscars Part 2: This Time it’s Personal He also had a cameo in Johnny Dangerously as the Pope and in Jim Henson's The Muppet Movie as a wayward Hollywood talent agent who comes across Kermit the Frog singing "The Rainbow Connection" in the film's opening scene. He also appeared with fellow Brooks regulars Gene Wilder (who directed the film as well), Marty Feldman and Madeline Kahn in "The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother". DeLuise exhibited his comedic talents while playing the speaking part of the jailer Frosch in the comedic operetta Die Fledermaus at the Metropolitan Opera, playing the role in four separate revivals of the work at the Met between December 1989 and January 1996. In the production, while the singing was in German, the spoken parts were in English. A lifelong opera fan, he also portrayed the role of L'Opinion Publique in drag for the Los Angeles Opera's production of Offenbach's Orpheus in the Underworld. An avid cook and author of several books on cooking, in recent years he appeared as a regular contributor to a syndicated home improvement radio show, On The House with The Carey Brothers, giving listeners tips on culinary topics.[http://www.onthehouse.com/sections/features/dom In The Kitchen with Dom DeLuise — Dom DeLuise's feature on the On The House with the Carey Brothers radio show] He was also a friend and self-proclaimed "look-alike" of famous Cajun chef Paul Prudhomme. He also wrote seven children's books. Death DeLuise died at age 75 on May 4, 2009, at Saint John's Health Center in Santa Monica, California. He was hospitalized at the time, suffering from kidney failure and respiratory problems due to complications from diabetes and high blood pressure. He died from kidney failure and respiratory complications from cancer. He was cremated and his ashes were buried with his parents in New York City. Washington PostThe Independent His family was by his side at the time of his death. His good friend Burt Reynolds made a statement in the Los Angeles Times, saying: "As you get older and start to lose people you love, you think about it more, and I was dreading this moment. Dom always made you feel better when he was around, and there will never be another like him." Mel Brooks also made a statement to the same paper, telling them that Dom "created so much joy and laughter on the set that you couldn’t get your work done. So every time I made a movie with Dom, I would plan another two days on the schedule just for laughter. It's a sad day. It's hard to think of this life and this world without him." Filmography *''Gog, Magog and Little Babylon'' (1960) *''Diary of a Bachelor'' (1964) *''Fail-Safe'' (1964) *''The Glass Bottom Boat'' (1966) *''The Busy Body'' (1967) *''What's So Bad About Feeling Good?'' (1968) *''The Twelve Chairs'' (1970) *''Norwood'' (1970) *''Who Is Harry Kellerman and Why Is He Saying Those Terrible Things About Me?'' (1971) *''Every Little Crook and Nanny'' (1972) *''Blazing Saddles'' (1974) *''The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother'' (1975) *''Silent Movie'' (1976) *''The World's Greatest Lover'' (1977) *''Sextette'' (1978) *''The End'' (1978) *''The Cheap Detective'' (1978) *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) (cameo) *''Hot Stuff'' (1979) (also director) *''The Last Married Couple in America'' (1980) *''Fatso'' (1980) *''Wholly Moses'' (1980) *''Smokey and the Bandit II'' (1980) *''History of the World, Part I'' (1981) *''The Cannonball Run'' (1981) *''Peter-No-Tail'' (1981) (voice in English dubbed version) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) (voice) *''The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas'' (1982) *''Cannonball Run II'' (1984) *''Johnny Dangerously'' (1984) *''Haunted Honeymoon'' (1986) *''An American Tail'' (1986) (voice) *''A Taxi Driver in New York'' (1987) *''Spaceballs'' (1987) (voice only) *''Going Bananas'' (1988) *''Oliver & Company'' (1988) (voice) *''The Princess and the Dwarf'' (1989) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989) (voice) *''Loose Cannons'' (1990) *''Driving Me Crazy'' (1991) (aka "Trabbi Goes to Hollywood") *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) (voice) *''Munchie'' (1992) (voice only) *''The Magic Voyage'' (1992) (voice) *''Almost Pregnant'' (1992) *''The Skateboard Kid'' (1993) (voice only) *''Happily Ever After'' (1993) (voice) *''Robin Hood: Men in Tights'' (1993) *''Don't Drink the Water'' (1994) *''The Silence of the Hams'' (1994) *''A Troll in Central Park'' (1994) (voice) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996) (voice) *''Red Line'' (1996) *''Boys Will Be Boys'' (1997) *''The Good Bad Guys'' (1997) *''Between the Sheets'' (1998) (Cameo) *''The Godson'' (1998) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) (voice) *''Baby Geniuses'' (1999) *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) (voice) *''Lion of Oz'' (2000) (voice) *''The Brainiacs.com'' (2000) *''It's All About You'' (2001) *''My X-Girlfriend's Wedding Reception'' (2001) *''Remembering Mario'' (2003) (voice only) *''Girl Play'' (2004) *''Breaking the Fifth'' (2004) *''Bongee Bear and the Kingdom of Rhythm'' (2006) (voice) *''You Don't Mess with the Zohan'' (2008) (Uncredited) Television *''Tinker's Workshop'' (1954) *''The Entertainers'' (1964–1965) *''The Munsters'' (1966) *''The Dean Martin Summer Show'' (regular performer in 1966) *''The Dom DeLuise Show'' (1968) (summer replacement for Jackie Gleason) *''The Glen Campbell Goodtime Hour'' (regular performer from 1971–1972) *''The Roman Holidays'' (1972) (cancelled after four months) *''The Dean Martin Show'' (regular performer from 1972–1973) *''Lotsa Luck'' (1973–1974) *''Only with Married Men'' (1974) *''The Muppet Show'' (1977) Guest *''Happy'' (1983) (also executive producer) *''Amazing Stories, episode: [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0511099 ''Guilt Trip] (1985) *''The Dom DeLuise Show'' (1987–1988) *''21 Jump Street'' (1989) *''B.L. Stryker'', episode: [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0161499 Die Laughing] (1989) *''Timmy's Gift: A Precious Moments Christmas'' (1991) (voice) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1991–1992) (voice) *''Candid Camera'' (host from 1991–1992) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (cast member from 1993–1995) (voice) *''Married... With Children'' (1993) (voice) *''Burke's Law'' (1994–1995) *''seaQuest DSV (1994) *''The Magic School Bus (TV series)'' (1994 - Episode Get Ready, Set, Dough) (voice) *''Alef Bet Blast-Off Lights of Freedom'' "Pharaoh" (1995) *''Tin Soldier'' (1995) *''Shari's Passover Surprise'' (1996) *''Beverly Hills, 90210, episode: [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0522832 ''I Only Have Eyes for You] (1997) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1997) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1997 - episode: Koosalagoopagoop, voice of "Koosie") *''Cow and Chicken *''Hercules: The Animated Series *''Rugrats'' (Guest Star) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1998) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (1996–1999) (voice) *''Charlie Horse Music Pizza'' (1998–1999) *''Stargate SG-1'' episode "Urgo" (2000) *''Emeril'' (2001) *''Always Greener'' (2001) *''Robot Chicken'' (2005) (guest voice) *''Spaceballs: The Animated Series'' (2008) (voice) Video games *''Toonstruck'' (1996) (voice) Bibliography Writings for children *''Charlie the Caterpillar'', illustrated by Christopher Santoro, Simon& Schuster, 1990 *''Goldilocks'' (also known as Goldie Locks & The Three Bears: The Real Story!), illustrated by Santoro, Simon & Schuster, 1992 *''Hansel & Gretel'', illustrated by Santoro, Simon & Schuster,1997 *''The Nightingale'' (also known as Dom DeLuise's The Nightingale), illustrated by Santoro, Simon & Schuster, 1998 *''King Bob's New Clothes'', illustrated by Santoro, Simon & Schuster, 1999 *''The Pouch Potato'', illustrated by Derek Carter, Bacchus Books, 2001 *''There's No Place Like Home'', illustrated by Tim Brown Cookbooks *''Eat This ... It Will Make You Feel Better: Mamma's Italian Home Cooking and Other Favorites of Family and Friends'' (also known as Eat This), Simon & Schuster, 1988 *''Eat This Too! It'll Also Make You Feel Better'' (also known as Eat This Too!), Atria, 1997 *''The Pizza Challenge'' Notes External links * Official website * * * * McLellan, Dennis. "Dom DeLuise dies at 75; actor was a 'naturally funny man'", Los Angeles Times, 6 May 2009. * Dom DeLuise Daily Telegraph obituary * Obituary (by the Associated Press) in The Los Angeles Times * Category:1933 births Category:2009 deaths Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American television actors Category:American television producers Category:American voice actors Category:American writers Category:Deaths from diabetes Category:Disease-related deaths in California Category:American people of Italian descent Category:People from Brooklyn Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Worst Supporting Actor Golden Raspberry Award winners da:Dom DeLuise de:Dom DeLuise es:Dom DeLuise fr:Dom DeLuise it:Dom DeLuise he:דום דה-לואיז nl:Dom DeLuise ja:ドム・デルイーズ no:Dom DeLuise pl:Dominick DeLuise pt:Dom DeLuise ru:Делуиз, Дом fi:Dom DeLuise sv:Dom DeLuise tr:Dom DeLuise ur:ڈی لوئی